Talk:Invictus Xeno Melchio/@comment-112.198.77.67-20150923124534/@comment-26361493-20150923223009
Use Elimo and Melchio is a very good combination for DEF Buff, I've already tried it myself and to be honest it's so good to have him. Let me gave you pro and con about him : Pro: 1. His LS was a good skill for arena leader and attacker team units, and his status wasn't very bad if you compare it with the newer ones... My Melchio have HP : 7711, ATK : 3491, DEF : 3461, REC : 2648 (with fully imped & White Armor sphere), from this point you should know that this is probably like a standart stat for old units and can't be compared to a newer ones, but let me tell you something... His ES cover that up with 20% boots all parameter, so my stat is probably like this HP : 9253, ATK : 4189, DEF : 4153, REC : 3178. Still thinking and doubt about his status? My Mechio is even beat the hell out of my Quaid who I'm already full imped and equip him with Malice Jewel (except for HP, My Quaid is Anima). He's also a BB filler if you attacking enimies with normal attack (7 BC), and boost ATK 80% to all units (it doesn't really bad, trust me) 2. His ES works better than Edea ES you know!!! Edea is very good to make her ES as a removal status ailments in BB/SBB, but what does that good if you can't negated it? Melchio is your answer for that... although his not so much useful as Sargavel who can cure and negates it without any requirements, but still he wasn't that bad. It's Also stated that you didn't need White Armor to have effects of removal status, so it's up to you whether that you want it to equip White Armor or something else. 3. His BB/SBB/UBB attack includes all Elements (except Dark Element), which is somehow Shida alike (or a wanna be Shida), plus he gave you Light Element Atk too (even though it wasn't so useful to be used cause you can only used it to Dark Type). His BB might be a little standart for our type, but his SBB is the good one. His SBB can gave boost DEF (convert 30%) from ATK. Now here's the trick, if you used Elimo and any units who gave you ATK boost (Let's just take Weiss as example who can gave you 115% ATK boost), you can make use Melchio to convert ATK to DEF and stack it with Elimo DEF buff, from that point I could make a calculate about the DEF that I recieved, my DEF would probably like DEF : 3491 + 20% = 4153 (ATK : 4189 + 115% = 9006 convert 30% = 2702) + 2702 = 6855 + 140% = 9597 you see? how crazy you def is gonna be? He shines when you put it together with ATK buff and DEF buff, if you do it like that, I'm sure he will help you alot. His UBB also gave you 75% decrease damage for 1 turn (it's so useful if you used it with right). 4. He's an auto battle friendly than Aurelia!!! trust me I already felt it (I don't have Aurelia, but I have tons of friends who used her), His speed attack and and good combo with no pause is a perfect match combination for your team (mostly spark or balanced team) rather than Aurelia (if you have Elimo, you can kick Aurelia far away). Melchio is mostly an Offensive type units in his 7 star form if you compared it from his previous evolution when most of his role were merely a Support rather than Offensive (except his SBB). Con : 1. Doesn't gave you all Elemental Attack even though his attack is mostly all elements attacks (except Dark). They can at least give it for 1 turn or 2 turns in UBB (BB/SBB is mostly doesn't supposed to have many roles) to balance it out... 2. His attacks aren't so powerful to be honest... I used Melchio as my leader so many times, and yet his attack are like 500 - 1000+ (varies). 3. If you didn't use White Armor but other spheres, the chance that you might gonna have a little status is quite high (my Melchio is probably gonna be like 7000+ HP if I didn't give White Armor as his spheres). That's the think that I could can come up with... As for the Cons, I would like to say sorry... Because I think Melchio i great so I dodn't see any bad or many flaws in this unit